dragonsofatlantisfandomcom-20200223-history
Frost Dragon
The Frost Dragon is both sturdy and swift. With its icy hide, it can defend against a powerful army’s attack, while still retaining an impressive speed. These noble and somewhat fickle dragons prefer to remain reclusive within their mountain caves. Once it has been raised to adulthood, the Frost Dragon retains a strong bond with its master and will fight ferociously to defend its home. As with other dragons, to evolve it from Egg to an Adult you must upgrade its Dragon Keep. ---- To get your Frost Dragon Egg, you must attack level''' 5+ Mountains with your GD /ED included. Using a Wraith Dragon greatly increases your odds'. '***See Note below.' ---- '''You can start this Outpost once you are Level 5, own a Mountain, Spectral Ruins, & Frost Dragon Egg.' ***Note: It may be beneficial to attack level 5 or 6 Mountains if you want the Frost Dragon Egg, not above level 6 . If you do not have the Armor for the Fire Dragon or the Remains for the Wraith Dragon and you are attacking level 7+ Mountains, instead of getting the Egg, you will get those Armor pieces first in some cases. This would only apply if you do not have that armor first. When your Frost Dragon is level 8, you can send it out on attacks on other places with your troops. But like the other dragons, you need to recover all four of the''' Frost Dragon Armor pieces before the dragon can be used in combat. '''Frost Dragon Armor drops exclusively from level 7+ Mountains. Drop rates are higher as the level of the Mountains increase. It is not very difficult to find Frost Dragon armor, players usually get them within 1-2 hours depending on the timing of their waving. However, if you may also get Repaer Totems, Volcanic Runes and Glacial Runes also. It is possible to get other Elemental Dragon armor before the Frost Dragon's, the order you obtain them does not matter. Frost Dragons of level 8+ will wear it automatically once the whole set is acquired. Kabam has confirmed that there is an increase drop rate for the Frost Egg if the Wraith Dragon is used in the battle. The easiest way to obtain eggs and armor is to send waves, visit this page to learn more about this attacking technique Waving. It is advised that your Outpost be placed at such a distance from your City that the discovery of one does not necessarily mean the discovery of the other. A compromise must be found that facilitates a workable marching time between the two if you plan on reinforcing it. If you get the egg, your quests section should get a glowing number on it, but you may need to refresh the game in order to see the completed quest. When you meet the prerequisites, you will be able to train Soul Reapers '''and Frost Giants in your Training Camp. '''Frost Dragon's Keep Raise your Outpost's Frost Dragon in the Dragon's Keep. Nurtured with care, the Frost Dragon will defend your Outpost with devotion and ferocity. Requirements for Upgrade: Stats: For comparison information of all the Great and Elemental Dragons, please visit the Dragons page. Ice cave2.jpg|Urgent Message Uncovering the Cave Keep 1 Frost Egg.png|Level 1 - Egg Dragon lev 2.jpg|Level 2 - Infant Frost 2.jpg|Level 2 - Infant Frost 6.jpg|Level 6 - Juvenile Lv10nAic.png|Level 10 - Adult Ekran Alıntısı.PNG|Damaged Frost Dragon hyh.png Frost Dragon.png|Adult Armored Frost Dragon 'Aerial Combat and Dragons Health' The Great/Elemental Dragons can attack without having 100% health. The minimum is 100% minus 5% per Aerial Combat level. *Level 10, until 50% of their full health. *Level 9, until 55% *Level 8 until 60% *Level 2, until 90% *Level 1, until 95% Your Frost Dragon will always take damage during an attack, but the amount it takes and the time to heal can be reduced by defeating the location 2x without the Great or Elemental Dragon and then including it with the 3rd wave. Or if you are trying to obtain Anthropus Talismans, by sending enough other troops with the attack. If your dragon is defeated in battle it will be heavily injured, however your Great Dragon will never die. Although it must heal, you can use speed-up items to help heal your Great Dragon's faster. Genereally, the number of troops needed to clear a Camp or Wild 'is enough to ensure your GD will survive an attack, although it should be noted that the GD's range will interfere in battle if included with speed troops since speed troops go much faster then GD. Click 'here for details. 'Troop Compatibility' 'Gallery' Placeholder for Slideshow.png Fullscreen capture 2112012 111907 PM.bmp.jpg|Egg frostdragonhelm.jpg|Frost Dragon Helmet frostdragonbody.jpg|Frost Dragon Body Armor frost dragon armor.PNG frost egg report.png|got it on my first try at a lvl 5 moutain! :) Dragon body armor.JPG|Frost Dragon Body Armor at Level 8 Mountain|linktext=Frost Dragon Body Armor at Level 8 Mountain frostbdyarmor.PNG|frost armor frostegg.PNG|frost egg Category:Browse Category:Outpost Dragons Category:Dragons Category:After-Spectral Ruins Dragons